


Course of True Love

by propangel



Category: JAG (TV 1995)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propangel/pseuds/propangel
Summary: A late night conversation takes a turn
Relationships: Sarah MacKenzie/Harmon Rabb Jr.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Course of True Love

**Author's Note:**

> My first JAG fic, previously posted on ffnet in July 2020

  


Rain fell in chaotic drops against the windows of Harm's loft, as Mac sat on the couch watching the hours pass by. She was faced with another sleepless night, as had become habit since Palmer's arrival. Deep in thought, she didn't see (or hear) Harm approaching.

"Penny for your thoughts," he teased.

She jumped slightly, touching her chest.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's alright. I was a bit distracted," she whispered.

As soon as she turned toward him, Harm noticed the dark circles around Mac's eyes and realized that she hadn't been sleeping well for quite some time.

"What's wrong, Mac?" Harm asked with concern.

"Insomnia," Mac paused. "Nothing you need to worry about."

Harm raised his eyebrow suspiciously. "Everything related to you concerns me," he said tenderly.

Mac gave him a tiny smile before she started to speak. "Perhaps, I should go back to my apartment until this situation is…"

He interrupted her before she could continue. "I know and I should let you go," Harm sadly mused.

"I'm not brave enough to leave you," her voice cracked as she willed herself not to cry.

It was a futile effort, as tears started to trail down her cheeks and she was no longer able to speak or breathe. The world around her became a blur of color that melted to gray. The weight in her chest and lump in her throat, the slightest reminder of the pain she felt.

Unexpectedly, Harm moved closer to her. His hand drifted to her hip and rubbed the slightly exposed skin there. Pulling her closer, he felt her inhale sharply. She splayed her hand against his warm chest, intending to push him away, but instead she left it there. She felt his heart beat faster, as their breathing quickened.

He began nuzzling her neck with delicate kisses, so faint they were whispers. She urged herself to push away, but couldn't. Her limp body began to tremble uncontrollably. His head was angled slightly to the side as his lips came closer and closer to hers. She was surprised to find her own lips parted. Their breath mingled. Her heart fluttered as she hesitantly looked up at him. The swirls of emotion she saw there startled her and before she could ponder about it further, he yanked her to him and covered her mouth with his in a hungry kiss.

When they broke apart for air, Mac rested her forehead against Harm's. Neither of them dared to open their eyes. Both afraid to break the spell and face the world outside this embrace. Slowly he grasped her hand, lacing their fingers together.

Mac moved her head to his shoulder. "What are we going to do, Harm?" she pleaded.

Another question hung in the air between them, unspoken, as so many things for them often were.

How would they manage all this?

"I missed you," he uttered, his voice louder than he'd intended.

Harm opened his eyes, and Mac found herself face-to-face with him, so close that she could make out the individual specs of color in his brilliant irises. She studied his face and it took her a moment to comprehend his expression.

Love.

She placed her empty hand in his, and he began to lead her to his bedroom.

As they stopped at the doorway of Harm's room, Mac made an effort to keep her voice calm, "We should go slow."

His eyes caught hers. "Do you trust me?"

Mac took a deep breath. "Yes."

The room was covered by the darkness of night.

Blue eyes met brown.

Harm tangled his hand in her hair as he spoke softly to her. "You always look after me," he breathed. "Now, let me take care of you for change."

She smiled and allowed him to lift her onto the bed. Harm joined her and wrapped Mac tightly in his arms. Lying together, she moved her head to rest on his chest. In that moment they belonged to each other. In their world, there was only them.

Mac looked at him with all love she had and Harm looked back with the same intensity.

"Good night, Harm," she whispered after kissing his cheek.

"Good night, Sarah." He gave her his flyboy smile and tugged her close again, burying his face in her hair.

Within seconds Mac's body is molded to his, sharing her body heat as easily as she shared her heart. He never thought he'd let anyone get close to him like this, but she is everything to him. If Harm lost her, he would lose himself. Mac was the half that made him whole.

They both knew it wouldn't be an easy road, but they also knew their love was worth it.


End file.
